I wouldn't be surprised with all of them
by BetrayersFear
Summary: Not every Orc wants to join Sandors army, this is the story of about 400 of them. Just a short one-shot that I meant to write more of but then never did.


Shalrug tapped his cleaver lightly against the ground as the huge Panther Warrior charged him, at the last second he ducked the wild swing of the larger Orc in the same movement as he brought his cleaver up and into the Panthers exposed knee, the great Orc fell with a bellow of rage rather than pain, raising his obsidian embedded club high Shalrug crushed the growling head of his fellow Orc.  
Flexing his fingers around the grips of both his weapons Shalrug looked around to find the rest of his warriors not faring so well against the Panther Warriors charge, growling he ran to the assistance of a group of ten or so Maulers barely holding back a pair of Panthers. Roaring in anger he swung his club sending one of the obsidian spikes straight through a Panther Warriors knee, it was the only tactic he knew to defeat them and he had taught the technique to his warriors but most did not have the instinct or speed to successfully topple the giants, the fallen Panther Warrior was quickly silenced leaving the other to be surrounded and eventually clubbed to death.  
Looking around again Shalrug saw the last Panthers either disengage or fall as heavy clubs and cleavers rose again and again as they were finished off.  
Shalrug shook his head wearily, this damn army had been hounding them for days, it was his nature to stand and fight no matter the odds but he had not wanted his nearly 400 strong army of Maulers and Crushers to fall beneath the weapons of their brethren in this human upstarts army.  
Shaking his head angrily to clear it he raised weapons in the air  
"DRAVAAA!" He yelled, the cry was taken up and down the line, his severely depleted horde charged at the surprised Panther Warriors giving them an advantage.  
Spinning as he entered the fray Shalrug put both his cleaver and his spiked club into the knees of two separate Panthers sending them both crashing to the ground, leaving them to get finished by other Orcs he engaged a grizzled, experienced looking Orc, ducking a lightning fast swing Shalrug dove to the side abandoning his cleaver to grip his club with both hands, when the Orc came at him again instead of dodging the attack he stepped backwards and swung his club with all the force his arms could muster, when his club and the obsidian claw of the Panther Warrior met the shock reverberating up his weapon caused him to drop it with a loud curse, the Panther Warrior roared unintelligibly his right arm hanging uselessly thanks to the thick obsidian spike embedded in his wrist, seeing his chance Shalrug charged forward and dove under the warriors wild blow to tackle his knee out from under him. The huge Orc fell forward crushing Shalrug under his bulk, struggling to escape the suffocating wait Shalrug suddenly felt the Warriors angry movements stop moments before the gnarled hand of his lieutenant was in front of his face, grasping it with his own Shalrug let himself be pulled out.  
Picking up his club he was surprised to find the wood undamaged although the obsidian spikes on the side that had connected had all broken off, growling in annoyance he picked up his cleaver and looked around to see the last of the Panther Warriors fall.  
"Never thought we'd face down this many Panther Warriors and live." Graush his lieutenant said with a savage grin.  
"Heh if only we could live to celebrate." Shalrug said indicating the approaching line of Crushers  
"Hah considering the size of his army we should have been wiped out without killing a single enemy." Graush laughed  
"This human is showing all the hallmarks of a bad commander, I wonder why these Orcs follow him." Shalrug mused while waiting for his warriors to gather around him.  
"It does not matter, by this days end far fewer will be alive to follow him." Graush growled with a grin.  
Shalrug threw his head back and laughed before holding his club aloft.  
"Tell me Graush, how many do you think we can kill?" Shalrug asked still holding his weapon above his head slowing the approaching Orcs to a cautious jog.  
"I wouldn't be surprised with all of them." Graush replied  
Shalrug smirked before swinging his weapon forward  
"DRAVAAAAAAA!" He roared.  
His warriors charged forward as one, their speed and ferocity causing them to cleave into the enemy Orcs without slowing, the last 20 or so were standing amongst the bodies of their friends and enemies when the rain of arrows began.


End file.
